The present invention relates to a worker support apparatus for use in enhancing the safety and convenience of building trades construction workers when installing either roof trusses or floor joists, or the panels or sheeting that is applied respectively thereto, and consists of a portable utility platform unit which is detachably installed in a mechanically cooperative multiple combination with other such units upon the trusses or joists, to be sequentially removed therefrom and leap-frog re-installed by a worker as the job progresses.
At the present time, adequate and convenient support means for truss and joist workers on small and medium sized building construction projects are either non-existent or at best consist of make-shift arrangements comprised of stringers temporarily nailed across trusses or joists to provide some stabilization and support.
Among the prior art teachings which show purlin and truss support apparatus for workers and materials are those as respectively set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,924 to Wibben dated Sep. 20, 1977, for an elongated skeletal frame mounted to span a plurality of pitched roof purlins and provide a roofing panel carrier and support structure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,877 to Whan dated Mar. 3, 1987, for a wheeled purlin spanning worker and material support scaffolding adapted for use in major building structure projects; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,446 to Brueske dated Jan. 17, 1978, for a large scale wheeled and motorized purlin spanning worker and material support scaffolding also for use in major building structure projects.
With respect to prior art disclosures which show certain similarities of structural aspects with regard to applicant's support apparatus, the teaching by Barnes et al in U.S. Pat. No. 815,254 dated Mar. 13, 1906, is for a portable hoisting tackle device that is adapted to be placed upon either gabled or flat roofs. Functionally, the truss spacing and stabilizing tool shown in a brochure titled "Truslock Spacing Tools" by TRUSLOCK, Inc., of Calvert City, Ky., teaches a portable apparatus for engagably spacing and stabilizing both trusses and joists during erection or installation, but does not per se functionally provide either a worker or material support surface.
The applicant herein by his invention provides an efficient and novel apparatus and method for newly overcoming the long existing problem of truss and joist workers not having a safe and convenient means for personal, material and equipment support when involved in the activities of roof truss erection and paneling, and floor joist installation and sheeting.